The Five Swords
by CelticIrishSwordswoman
Summary: After the defeat of Ganondorf, Shadow Link and Vaati, the four heroes still have some work to do, especially after a once-peaceful village was destroyed by a terrible monster! And, Shadow Link has returned to get revenge, but why, he was their friend now... right? Will Green, Blue, Red and Vio discover what's behind Shadow's sudden change before he destroys them all? (FSM Spoilers)
1. Chapter 1, The Heroes Of The Four Sword

Dawn. A new day for the kingdom of Hyrule. A new day for every inhabitant of this land.  
In the forest, to the south of Hyrule's castle, were four young boys, three of them being about one year old. Even though, they looked, dressed like, and had the exact same body build as the oldest, who was around thirteen. The reason for this, is because those three were all copies of this one. Almost one year before this date, the eldest one had met a powerful being named Vaati. Vaati was of an evil source, serving an even greater evil entity called Ganondorf. Ganondorf and Vaati were planning on destroying all the light in the world to have a 'beautiful' dark planet of their own to rule, and binded Hyrule kingdom into the mess when they sent this other evil being to kidnap their princess, a princess Zelda. This other being was the boy's shadow created to be in a human form. Now caught up in the terrible battle, the boy had to go to the shrine, created to house the seal to the dark world. The seal being a great weapon, called 'The Four Sword'. He had to pull the Four Sword from it's pedestal to recieve the power nessisary to defeat the three evil powers, and in doing so, he split his spirit into three other bodies. And together, they defeated the most powerful being, Ganondorf. One of the evils, the shadow of the four boys, had learned his true nature and destroyed the source of the evil magic, the Dark Mirror, and in doing so destroyed himself, along with Vaati.  
Now, the group of four called themselves the 'Heroes of the Four Sword', and together they still protect the kingdom of Hyrule, princess Zelda, and just about anyone or anything that requires help.  
Some bushes leading to a small clearing in the woods start to rustle. Someone pushes them aside and steps out. he has sort-of long blonde hair, and almost glittering blue eyes. He wears a green tunic over a darker green longsleeve, and a long pointed cap on his head. This is one of the Four Sword heroes. The main one, really. His name is Link, although the others just call him by the color of his clothes, 'green'. He was the one who drew the sword from it's pedestal in the first place.  
Green surveys the clearing for a moment, before turning around and nodding his head in the direction of the others. The next one to push his way through the thick bushes, was one who looked almost exactly like the first, except his clothes were blue instead of green. This one was obviously called 'blue' by the others, because apparently they were giving names by way of color of clothing.  
Another boy stepped out, not very far away from the blue one. He had a really nervous, unsure look on his face. This was the hero in red. He, you could plainly see, was the more timid of the four. Actually, each one had a characteristic personality to their own. The green one was more of the kind of person who would be chosen for a leader, doesn't get distracted very easily. The blue one, was more of the type who most people would like to stay clear of. If there is an important goal involved, Blue's the kind to just rush to win it, and smash anyone who gets in his way.  
Another boy steps out of the bushes. This one's clothing was a rich purple, how he recieved the name 'Vio', short for Violet. They were going to go with Violet, but he protested, saying it sounded too much like a name for a girl, so they just shortened the word to a simple Vio, and kept it. Vio, was kind of the type of person to keep his cool when every one else panicked and went berzerk. The calm link in the line of rattling chain, as he referred it to himself. Under his arm he carried a book, two books actually, the titles read, 'The History of Hyrule' and 'Various Monster Spiecies'. Vio was always the one getting picked on by Blue for being the only Link slow and stupid enough to read a book.  
The green Link sat down under a large tree growing randomly in the clearing. Blue and Red sat down on a rock together. Red had to move though, after being lectured by Blue about personal space. and Vio just layed down off to the side on a comfortable patch of moss, and set his books beside him.  
Green stretched his arms a bit, and then took a map out of his pocket, how he got a huge map like that into that small pocket i have no idea, but somehow he did.  
Anyway, Green called Red over to sit by him, because apparently after his eviction from Blue's rock Red had no idea where to go. Green looked at the map for a few seconds, then called over to Vio, "Vio, where did you say that beast was last seen?"  
"Over by Dalemont mountain, somewhere around there. But, if it was heading south, like that guy said, it might be near the Western Forest." Vio answered, getting up from his spot to go look at the map with Green and Red.  
"It might have changed direction, stupid." A comment from Blue is always appreciated.  
"It might have, even so, you didn't have to call Vio stupid. An insightful idea is welcomed wholeheartedly into the hearts of millions, Blue." Green jokingly replied, hiding a grin behind the map. Talking back to Blue in that way was always so fun.  
Blue grunted and pretended not to listen to the others' plans.  
"I think we should just try to find this thing at Dalemont. It might be attracted to those new minerals that they found there, y'know the ones that are suppoused to be able to cure the flu." sad Green.  
"But how? Those minerals should have no way of sending any form of signal that we know of." Vio said, slightly glancing up at Blue to find that he looked as into this as any of them were, except Red, who had busied himself studying a bird who had landed on the branch above him.  
"Should we get going right away, or do you think we should rest a little bit more?" Green asked after a short pause.  
"I think we should get started right away." Vio got up and started walking past Blue, who immediately turned his head and tried his best to look bored. "The sooner we find this thing, the sooner it will stop creating chaos."  
The rest of them got up and started heading back the way they came. Vio stopped near the entrance to the thick brush, and waited for the others to go ahead of him before continuing on himself.


	2. Chapter 2, What Could Have Done This?

Upon reaching Dalemont village, they find it already in ruins by the mysterious creature. Every house that used to be a home for somebody, was to the ground, broken and crumbled. There was only one tree that was still rooted, all the rest were ripped up like something had come through and just tore the tops of the trees from the trunks and tossed them in any direction it could think of.  
"Oh-no!" Green looked dismayed. "We were too late..."  
"Maybe there's still a few survivors." Red tried to sound hopeful, always the one to try to cheer them all up.  
"I'm gonna go check." Blue said over his shoulder as he started running toward a small square of demolished houses.  
"Good idea, Vio, you can search around over there." Green pointed toward another group of broken buildings. He figured if they split up, they could search more efficiently and get it done faster.  
"Right." Vio nodded slightly and started off in the direction Green pointed.  
"Red... You can try to-"  
"Alone?" Red interrupted. He didn't want to go out there alone, he didn't want to see the remains of homes and possable dead bodies! Being the most timid of the four, he was also the most sensative, the sight of all that would just be too much for him.  
"...No, you can stay here if you want." Green said, realizing how the Link in red would handle the scene. "I'll go up there myself."  
"Yeah... i'll just stay here." Red looked away from the demolished houses and sat down as Green dashed off toward another part of the old town.

Blue looked around for a little bit, but didn't find anything, except bodies that really just made him sick. So much death. Even for the toughest and meanest hero, he still had a soft side.  
Around the twelfth pile of broken boards he visited, he noticed something odd. Unlike the other houses he'd seen, this one had a sort of an... aroma about it. Something that made Blue feel just extra cautious about entering this one. It was a strong feeling, but a freakish one too, like the sudden feeling... that at any moment something would come out and try to rip your head off. Paranoid, that's what the feeling was called. Blue had never really felt paranoid before, it felt strange to him. But why this house, and not any of the others.  
Blue heard a noise behind him, he turned around and saw...  
He gasped, "Shadow?!"  
It was, but it wasn't the shadow he was used to, it had a cruel look on it's face. The cap and tunic he wore, like the others', was of course black, his undershirt was white as always. His hair was a deep purple, also like always. But it still wasn't Shadow Link, his skin was a light gray, and... his face was shaded, Blue couldn't see him really well.  
Then, the shadow opened his eyes, instead of light blue, they were both a dark glowing red.  
Before Blue could do anything, the shadow being raised his sword, he brought the flat end down hard on Blue's head, knocking him unconsious.  
With a small laugh, the shadow faded into a cloud of black smoke.

Vio went down to the east side of the ruined village, he searched every corner of the broken houses, he found nothing. A few tears escaped his eyes from all the dead bodies lying everywhere, he never wanted to see so much death again.  
"H-help..." a small voice came from one of the houses, it made Vio jump. He turned around and started heading toward the voice.  
It was a rather old man, laying on the floor of one of the houses. Some boards were laying on his back, Vio pushed them out of the way and looked at the man on the ground. He apparently didn't have any injuries, so far as Vio could see. But when the old man looked up to meet his savior, his eyes widened in fear. "W-what do you want with me now?!" he cried to the Link in purple, "You already took my home, and my family-" he broke off in a fit of coughing.  
"Wait... rest, you need rest, let me take you to the others, you-"  
"I don't want help from you, beast!" the man interrupted Vio's words, than erupted into another coughing fit. Vio was naturally getting very curious about what this man was talking about, but decided not to ask because the man would just take it as another question to cover up... what he thought he was.  
"Just leave me alone!" the sick old man yelled again "Let me die in peace, with my loved ones... around me." He coughed some more, then his eyes closed. Vio could feel his breathing stop.  
Vio laid the man down in the grass a little ways away, along with the girl he had found in the same house, he guessed it was his granddaughter. He let some more tears escape his eyes, then he started heading back to where he'd left Green and Red.


	3. Chapter 3, Beast's Return

Green was walking through some more debris. More bodies. He could plainly understand where Red would be a bit overwhelmed at this sight.  
After searching a few moments, he couldn't find anything unusual that might give him clues about the beast who destroyed the village.  
On his way back though, he noticed some large holes that were imprinted in the ground a few feet from the last demolished house on the border of the village. No, not holes, hoofprints. At least they looked like hooves. The monster apparently had hooves. Green marveled at the size of those things. Huge! What would they be up againsed?  
Suddenly, he heard a scream! He turned around. There it was again! It was coming from Red's direction! Red must be in some sort of trouble, or saw something gory. Green started running back to where he left Red.

Red was doing nothing but sitting down, looking at the terrible destruction of the once-nice little village. He remembered it when it was still a village, nice people, pretty houses, lovely growing trees. Now, all that was gone, except for one tree. The boy in red clothes got up, and started pacing in a circle, when were the others going to get back? He was starting to get lonely and worried.  
"Are you lonesome, boy?" A voice startled Red. Red paused for a slight moment, then bolted for his sword. He picked it up, and held it in front of him in a shield-like way. He didn't see anything. But he was sure he heard a voice. Oh well...  
"I asked, are you lonesome?" The weird voice repeated. Now, Red was sure he heard it.  
"Ah- Who's talking to me?!" Red asked, wildly scanning the area around him, looking for whoever the voice belonged to.  
"It's me, the Shadow Hero... heh." The voice replied.  
"Shadow?!" Red was startled. Suddenly, the air directly in front of him started to change color. It turned purple and black, it swirled like smoke does when you wave your hand through it. Then, it became more and more clear, until it was like a solid, then it took shape and form. It took the shape of Shadow Link.  
"Well, the most cowardly hero stands before me, alone." Shadow cackled. "Do you intend to kill me, with that feeble weapon? You, the chicken-warrior." Shadow laughed again.  
You'd expect Red, being a Link, to get angry with the shadow before him. Not Red, Red almost burst into tears after hearing Shadow's remarks. Sure, he knew he was cowardly, but did this creepy monster clone of himself and the other three have to shove his flaw into his face? It hurt his feelings.  
Shadow rose into the air a little ways, then lunged at Red. Red screamed, and put up his sword to defend himself. The sword wasn't enough unfortunately, and in only a matter of seconds, Shadow was on Red's back, he had Red pinned to the ground. Red screamed again, and tried to get away, but Shadow was stronger than he was.  
Then, when Red was about ready to surrender, and indure whatever this monster had in store for him, he felt the shadow's weight lift off of his back. He turned around and looked up, to see Vio fiercely battling Shadow. He looked over in another direction, to see Green running towards the scene as well, sword unsheathed.  
Vio was only blocking attacks, as the shadow seemed never to get tired. By the time Green got there, Vio was almost too weak to keep fighting anymore. Green readied his sword, and dashed at Shadow. Shadow blocked his attack, as Vio ran beside Green and attacked Shadow. As Shadow was busy trying to block Vio, Green attacked, and knocked Shadow to the ground. Shadow, however, had managed to grab Vio's arm and pull him to the ground with him. He had his blade to Vio's throat, threatening to kill Vio if anyone tried to attack.  
"Hum, overtaken by your sense of duty." The shadow mocked again "You don't want your friend to die, do you? If you don't than you'll just have to surrender, now."  
In the meantime, Red was readying his own sword. Vio had saved his life, it was time he stopped cowering in fear of his own life, and return the favor to Vio. Green noticed this, and had moved away from Red, so Shadow would be distracted by him instead of focusing on Red.  
When Red saw his chance, he leaped toward the Shadow, and managed to knock the sword from Shadow's hand, it landed blade-down in the dirt a few feet away. Vio jumped up while Shadow was still startled, and picked up his own sword.  
All blades pointed toward Shadow, except of course Shadow's own. The shadowy figure on the ground smirked up at them, then started to laugh. "Maybe you have won this battle." Shadow said, still smiling "But, as you can see, i am not yet defeated."  
Shadow started to dissolve again. So did his sword. The purple and black smoke circled around the three heroes once, then it vanished.


	4. Chapter 4, Rise Of A Shadow

The three stood there a moment after Shadow disappeared. Vio felt very weak, he had been fighting too hard, he fell to his knees as the others rushed to help him.  
"Vio? Are you alright?" Green looked worried.  
"Y-yes. I guess i just exausted myself, i'll be fine." Vio reassured Green, then glanced over to Red, "Thank you, that was pretty brave."  
"Ah... wasn't really..." Red was slightly embarrassed at such praise coming from who he considered the bravest of the four of him.  
"No, really, thank you." Vio looked up at Red in a way to show he was serious.  
"Oh... y-you're welcome." Red was even more embarrassed, and looked around for something to change the subject, he found it, "Where did Blue go?".  
"Blue-?" Green remembered which direction he went in, "I think he went that way, right?" he pointed where Blue was last seen.  
"Let's go look for him!" Vio got up, and waited for the others to go in front of him again before following them.  
"Blue?!" The three called for the missing hero. "Blue?!"  
When they reached a certain smashed house, Red was the first to notice Blue inside, unconsious, "Guys!" he yelled for the others, who immediately came running. As soon as they saw their injured friend, they rushed to his side. Green felt his pulse, it was steady, he was alive at least.  
"Blue?" Vio tried talking to Blue, maybe it would wake him up.  
A few minutes later, Blue started to stir. "He's waking up!" Green had to exclaim with relief.  
Blue groaned as he slowly and shakily got up. "Ah... Wh- what happened?"  
"Blue, are you alright?" Vio sounded worried. They all were, actually.  
"Er, Guys?" Blue noticed where he was. He was almost fully consious now.  
"Blue, what happened? Do you remember?" Green asked.  
"It- Yes! Yes, it was Shadow! Shadow's back!" Blue looked seriously at the two at his side  
"We know, we just battled him back at the entrance to the village." Green told him.  
"Ah, when i find-" Blue started a threat, but was cut off by Red, who was so happy to see his friend alive, gave him a big tackle hug that almost knocked him to the ground again. "Blue! I'm so glad to see you alive!" Red squeaked.  
"Blurggh! Get off!" Blue pushed Red aside. "I'm alive, okay, i've been alive all of my life, nothing really new." Blue looked at Red angrily. Red just looked back at him with big, happy, sparkling eyes. Vio and Green laughed, then started leading the others back to where they had battled Shadow.

When they got there, the evidence of the battle was clear. There were scrapes and marks in the dirt, where someone had skidded. There was a small-ish hole in the ground, where Shadow's sword had stuck blade-first when Red knocked it from his hand. It was a bit eerie, because smoke was coming from it. But, besides the battle memory, the foursome needed a plan on how to defeat this newest danger. They decided it would just be time-wasting to stay in the village any longer, so they started heading back toward Hyrule Town.


	5. Chapter 5, Hyrule Town

Now, Hyrule Town was one of the largest towns within hundreds miles. Also the most popular, considering the ruckus that had happened a year ago. Tourists still came to see the knew monument, dedicating the four heroes. The heroes themselves thought the monument to be tremendously silly. Shadow Link was the real hero, he had saved them all in the end, by destroying the Dark Mirror. He gave his life for them all! It just made the four angry that the history books would never be correct, because the people who write them will refuse to write good things about a villain that seemed so evil from the start.  
Anyway, upon reaching Hyrule Town, they were greeted by a small number of fans, congratulating them still. They ignored most of them, and just headed straight for the back, which was the border between the town, and the royal palace. The four stopped at the garden out front of the main palace. It was a wide garden, with plenty of trees and plants to make it beautiful. They had always met together here to make plans, rest up, and to just plain relax.  
Once they got there, Green once again took out his map, Red sat across the garden area from Blue, giving him plenty of 'Personal Space', and Vio laid his books and himself down on a patch of soft grass a little ways away.  
"Now, i guess we can't focus all our time on Shadow Link's return." Green started talking to no one in particular really, just deciding and letting anyone listen. "There is that creature left."  
"Anyone have any idea what it looks like?" Vio asked thoughtfully. "Maybe then we could get some idea of how to defeat it."  
"...Yes!" Green remembered the hoofprints he found in the village and told the others about them.  
"A lot of good prints will do to determine it's appearance," Blue noted, "So? It has hooves, how does that give us a clue how to beat it?"  
"Hmmm..." Green slumped into thought, for once he wanted to outsmart Blue.  
"Well, we know what to watch out for, at least." Vio beat Green to it, he always does. "We know it has hooves, we know they might be hard, so we watch out so we don't get trampled."  
"And, hooves make a distinctive sound!" Green suddenly said, proud of himself for figuring it out by himself.  
"Exactly!" Vio confirmed, "We can hear it coming, probably."

After they had figured this out, they heard gentle footsteps on the cobble. They look up, and see a lovely young woman. She had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wore a long, pink dress with a blue sash that had intricate and delicate designs sewed all through it. She also had long white gloves, and a beautiful crown in her hair.  
"Princess Zelda!" Green exclaimed.  
"Hello!" The girl said as she walked up.  
"We havn't seen you in awhile." Green said as he got up.  
"My father keeps me cooped up indoors." The princess sighed. "He says i'm supposed to be busy with Princess duties. But, so far all i've done that was princess-like was put this crown on." Zelda pointed to her crown.  
"Ha. But, how did you get out today?" Vio asked, as he got up from the ground.  
"My father's out on business, that left me in charge of the kingdom." Zelda replied happily. "I can do almost anything i want."  
"Good!" Blue looked up, "Help us with these plans?"  
"Blue!" Green scolded.  
Zelda laughed. "It's alright, Blue. I can help you. What are you planning?"  
"Zelda, do you know where that monster that most people have seen around would be?" Green asked, knowing she could help with location.  
"Hm..." Zelda thought a moment, then closed her eyes. After about minute, she opened them again. "I believe it's around Westwood, somewhere in there. Heading east i think."  
"Wow, princess!" Red looked amazed. "How did you know that?!"  
Zelda laughed again, she was a very cheerful princess. "Remember, Red. I am a sage, i have earned certain powers."  
Zelda was, indeed, a sage. The sage of all sages, really. One of her sage powers is 'Telepathic Exploration'. She can travel almost anywhere just my using her mind. It's pretty complicated to explain.  
"Good." Green said. "Let's get going, if it's heading where she says it is we'd better hurry if we don't want to witness another demolished village."  
The others nod their heads, and get up from wherever they were sitting. "Thanks, Zelda." Green thanks the princess before they all exit the garden.


End file.
